


Sleepless Night

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crying, F/F, I have a thing for Cordelia, Masturbation, Nightmares, i just needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Reader gets caught masturbating and things get slightly out of hand.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot ^^

Night had fallen and everyone was back in their assigned rooms. I was exhausted from todays classes and no matter how much I tossed or turned, I couldn’t relax. Restless was an understatement; moving my body to the left and setting my eyes on the bedside table gave me a glimpse of the digital clock: 1:45 in the morning. A sigh escaped my lips and I fall back onto the bed with a soft thud. I had to do something, something to relax myself. There was one thing that came to mind; It wasn't the greatest idea but it was still better than doing nothing… so it was worth a try.

“Here goes nothing.” I whisper to myself, as I slowly pushed my right hand under the sheets, down my body, until it was between my legs. One finger slowly stroked my entrance moving it back up a little to make small circles stimulating my bundle of nerves and bringing me steadily closer to release: A few strokes caught me off guard, but I bit my lip to keep my moans in check. 

\---

Half an hour had passed, varying the speed and pressure of my fingers allowed my involuntary moans to escape my parted lips. I couldn’t care less. It was feeling too good and I was so close to clima…  
My bedroom door creaked open and Cordelia rushed in with a concerned look in her eyes as she took my face into her hands.

“Shsh shh! Hey, everything’s, okay! You’re safe here.“ Cordelia hushes, stroking away a few strands of hair from my sweaty forehead. Hot blood rushes to my face and I froze in shock. “Did you have one of your nightmares again..?” she asked while frantically searching my eyes, stroking my cheeks to reassure me that everything was fine.

“Cordelia...?” I mumble in shock. Blinking multiple times in confusion till I realise what it must have sounded to her. “I am fine…” I answered quickly, but continued to avert my eyes in embarrassment. She was always there when I had one of my night terrors, and was also the one who brought me here to Miss Robichaux's Academy after I fled from my parent’s home. But having her here, right now, in this moment, with her touching me, the thought of just touching myself 5 minutes ago felt mortifying.

“Are you sure, sweetie? I heard you moaning and I could sense you being des-” I cut her off, still not being able to look her in the eyes.

“I wasn't having a nightmare… I…” Cordelia stopped for a moment, then she looked down and at my blanket covered hand, when realisation dawned on her, and began to blush. Cordelia retracted her hands from my cheeks and awkwardly cleared her throat; placing her hands elsewhere before giving up and returning them to her lap.  
“Oh, well... I didn't mean to… interrupt.. you just, ehm…” she closed her eyes and stood up to focus, swiftly biting her lip. “I will leave you... to... it.” and stood a few steps back. “Have fun.” Cordelia furrowed her brows, immediately regretting her choice of words. “Goodnight.” Was the last thing she said before exiting my room.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, accompanying my racing heartbeat. “Fuck… What the hell was I thinking..? Why wasn’t I more careful..?! She must hate me..!!!” Tears began to swell in my eyes. I curled up under my blanket as my sobbing body shook.

\---

The next day was horrible. At breakfast everyone was gathered at the table except for Cordelia; she was unusually late. The Supreme was always the first one to show up and when she finally showed up her eyes locked with mine. She smiled kindly but averted her gaze quickly. That stung and just confirmed my fears… I blushed and excused myself from the meal. I ignored Cordelia’s call and attempts to catch up with me. I reached the stairs when.

“I’m sorry..!” she shouted after me. I stopped immediately. “I’m sorry about yesterday… I just wanted to help…” I was frozen for a second. 

“You are just saying this so I feel better..!” she reached towards me with one hand but I continued to storm up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I came out to classes but luckily they were short since it was friday. 

\---

Half a week passed since the incident and I continued to avoid everyone; Distancing myself from Mallory and Queenie, my confidence level just plummeted until I shut everyone out. They still tried to get to me, to know what really happened that night, but I just told them it was a misunderstanding.It hurt but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t help myself… I was too far down the rabbit hole of depression. Cordelia wasn’t making any new attempts to talk to me, clearly noticing that I wanted distance. 

\---

Night had fallen. There was a man. A hand lifted. A sharp sting on my cheek. Tears. My ear getting pulled and a loud voice screaming into it.

I screamed my lungs out in terror. The whole room shook with my expelled magic; it was out of control. The door flew open and Cordelia ran in, shook me, and spoke soft words into my ear, holding my head in her hands.  
“I‘m here. I’m here.” I shot up screaming once more, sending items flying around the room. I clawed at Cordelia in desperation, gasping for air while tears streamed down my face. She forced me to look at her “I’m here, I’ve got you.” and pulled me close; Stroking my hair and rocking me gently. “I’ve got you.” This went on till my breathing evened and my sobs stopped.

She pulled back and brushed away the last tears that were staining my face. Her thumbs traced lightly over my sore cheeks and casting a calming spell. With my hands I reached up taking her hands into mine placing them between us. “Thank you…” I mustered. 

“You don't have to thank me.” she let go of one of my hands and brushed my left cheek guiding my chin up to look at her. “I promised I’ll take care of you.” The bedsheets rustled quietly as she leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Lingering there for a moment longer till she pulled away, searching my eyes and then her gaze fell on my lips. My heart beat faster and in the heat of the moment I leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away immediately as I realized what I had done. All the blood drained from my face as I realized what I had done.

“I’mhhh….” I couldn’t even properly start my apology before she pulled me by my collar pressing our separated lips back together. I gasped in surprise and Cordelia immediately took the chance and slipped her tongue between my parted lips. With both of my hands I grabbed the sheets under me to keep me upright and grounded. The overwhelming rush of adrenaline nearly made me fall over. As the kiss continued I got bolder and bit her lower lip sucking it into my mouth. She grinned as I released her lip gently stroking my cheek once again. I lifted my hand and touched hers pressing my face into her palm. “Will you stay the night..?” I asked shyly before looking at her. Cordelia smiled and gave me one last kiss before we both layed down. She cuddled me from behind snuggling closer whispering sweet nothings into my ears as we both fell asleep.


End file.
